¿Me estas retando?
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Kariya y Hikaru tienen que leer un "libro" de romance. Masaki cree que todo eso es una tontería, declararse no podía ser tan difícil, solo era cosa de decir "me gustas" y ya ¿que tan difícil podría ser eso? pues claro, para cosas como esa hay que ser directos. -Entonces hazlo- Hikaru, ofendido, no pensaba lo mismo... -¿Me estas retando? -Corregido. Yaoi. Mención TakuRan.
1. ¿Me estas retando?

**... (no se que escribir)****Pareja: Kariya y Hikaru**

**Bueno a ver, esta pareja es una de mis favoritas de inazuma eleven go, pero al parecer se ve muy opacada por el Kirino y Kariya, que la verdad no le veo mucho chiste porque esta mas que claro que Kirino solo se quedaría con Shindou (por lo menos para mi xD) También aprovecho para decir que no se si esto es shonen-ai o yaoi, y como nadie me a aclarado mi duda... dire que son los dos xD**

**Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen(creo que eso es bastante obvio pero aun asi lo aclaro)**

* * *

**_"… ¿Como se supone que debería decirle esto? ¿Cómo se supone que debería expresarle mi amor por ella? la tenía justo delante de mí, estábamos completamente solos, y lo que más me importaba y más me ponía de nervios es que estaba completamente atenta en mi…diablos, deja de mirarme de una maldita vez…"_**

-¡Bah! Que tontería…-refunfuñó el chico de ojos marrones y pelo azul verdoso, estando acostado como si nada boca arriba, sosteniendo perezosamente frente a su vista aquel escrito engargolado que miraba con aburrimiento.

-¿Ah?... ¿Sucede algo Kariya-sempai? -cuestionó inocentemente, sentado en la cama un chico de pelo morado. De igual manera leía un escrito engargolado con el mismo contenido que el del otro, solo que a el si parecía interesarle la historia, de hecho ya estaba a solo unas cuantas páginas de terminarlo.

-¿Qué si sucede algo? -usó un tono que casi parecía que la sola pregunta era ofensiva -¡Pues claro que sucede algo Hikaru! ¿No te has dado cuenta? Este libro es demasiado aburrido -lo cerró con brusquedad enfatizando su obvio descontento. Observó la portada donde tenía pegada con una etiqueta de papel el titulo escrito a mano por alguno de sus compañeros –"Una declaración amorosa"-leyó con sorna –¡Si hasta el titulo es aburrido!

Hikaru se le quedo mirando mientras que el chico decía esto, suspiró levemente, como tratando de pensar en cómo hacer que el chico leyera aquel "libro" que les habían dejado para literatura -Bueno…no me culpe a mi Kariya-sempai, de todas formas usted fue el que eligió el libro –se encogió de hombros volviendo su vista al libro nuevamente.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No es cierto! Yo nunca elegiría algo tan bobo como esto –exclamó entre molesto y ofendido.

-Claro que si –respondió Hikaru –Usted lo hizo ¿qué no se acuerda del día en que nos encargaron el trabajo? –señaló recordándole aquel día.

Entonces la mente del defensa viajo rápidamente a aquel día.

/FLASHBACK/

Era de mañana, un día normal y tanto Kariya como Kirino venían de camino a la escuela. Después de cruzar sus caminos como siempre, se les podía ver discutiendo entre sí, esta vez por una apuesta…

-¡Eso no es cierto! A mi no me gusta Shindo –exclamó el peli rosa con las mejillas sonrosadas, desmintiendo lo que decía. Claro que, gracias al cielo, aún estaban algo lejos de la escuela así que por ahora nadie que los conociera oiría la conversación que mantenían por el momento.

-Claro que si –dijo con una sonrisa prepotente –Estas muy sonrojado. Dime cuantas imágenes pasaron por tu cabeza después de ver esa foto –se burló riéndose por dentro al ver la reacción de su senpai.

Kirino no pudo decir nada ya que de inmediato su rostro enrojeció completamente. En verdad habia dejado volar su imaginación con aquella foto. –¡E-eso no te importa! –exclamó el chico muy avergonzado de sus pensamientos. –Además por lo menos yo no soy el orgulloso que se la pasa gastándole bromas pesadas al chico que me gusta –desvió la mirada sacando de su mochila otra foto.

La apuesta habia sido simple, tenían que traerle una foto "extraña" de la persona que creían le gustaba al otro.

¿Por qué? Porque según el contrario ambos eran demasiado obvios respecto a sus sentimientos...y bueno tampoco estaban tan equivocados.

Kariya se sorpendió por aquel comentario, y aunque sabia lo que queria decir, se decidió por hacerse el desentendido.

Una vez Kirino hubo sacado la otra foto, la tomó en sus manos y se quedó en blanco. Segundos después sintió su rostro arder –¿Pero que demonios…? –comenzó algo aturdido por la imagen. –¡De cuando acá tienes este tipo de fotos de él! –exclamó bastante enojado. Celoso.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas celoso? Eh, Kariya –inquirió el peli rosa sonriendo pícaramente, cosa que provoco que peli azul se sonrojara de nuevo –Pero mira que te sonrojaste ¿di en el clavo? –rió.

-¡Ca-callate! -exclamó avergonzado y furioso a la vez.

Se la pasaron otro rato discutiendo hasta que, curiosamente, ambos chicos de los que habían estado hablando aparecieron y, bueno, ahí dieron por terminada la conversación…

Despues de aquello, en clases de literatura de primer grado, la maestra les habia pedido que entregaran el proyecto que consistía en escribir un pequeño libro por parejas. Lo principal era que el proyecto contaría mucho para calificación final, y hasta ahí no habia acabado sino que también tendrían que leer el proyecto de otros compañeros y contestar las preguntas que previamente la maestra les habia pedido que pusieran al final del escrito de acuerdo a este.

Al momento en que llamaron a Hikaru y Kariya, quienes formaban un equipo, el último no lo noto debido a que estaba distraído mirando la foto que le habia entregado el peli rosa con un pequeño sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, cosa que intrigó a su compañero de proyecto.

-Kariya-senpai –llamó su atención, notando que la mirada del peli azul estaba atenta en una foto –¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso Kariya-senpai? –cuestionó Hikaru con inocente curiosidad. Trató de ver aquello que llamaba la atención del otro.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! –al ver al menor se sobresalto y de inmediato escondió la foto tras de sí. –N-nada –dijo rápidamente desviando la mirada, más avergonzado de lo que nunca hubo estado antes.

-¿Eh? ¿Está seguro? –preguntó Hikaru mostrando preocupación por su senpai. Solía ser muy raro el ver a su compañero nervioso y sonrojado, pero… debía admitir que se veía lindo, pensó esto último con un casi imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Ah! S-si, seguro -titubeó Kariya sonando nervioso –Como sea, dime a que viniste –preguntó antes de que el otro intentara averiguar más de lo que debería.

-¿Eh?...-con eso supo que logro su cometido ya que el chico se distrajo pensando el motivo de haber ido hasta el lugar de su compañero, siendo que él estaba casi hasta atrás y el peli morado al contrario estaba muy adelante –¡Cierto! La maestra quiere que escojamos un libro.

/FIN FLASHBACK/

_"Estoy seguro de que eso no era lo que tenía que recordar"_ pensó Kariya después de sentir un calor invadiendo sus mejillas, ya que su pensamiento se habia quedado en la foto, que ahora mantenía guardada en su cartera.

Total que al final, por estar más pendiente de que la foto no fuera vista por el otro, escogió un libro al azar para rápidamente excusarse para ir al baño y, en realidad, irse a su casillero, poner la foto en una esquina boca abajo y finalmente enterrarla bajo una pila de libros y demás cosas inútiles que guardaba en su casillero.

-Pero lo tome al azar porque tenía que ir al baño, tu pudiste haberle dicho a la maestra que mejor otro –refunfuñó desviando la mirada enojado, como hechándole la culpa a su compañero.

-Lo hubiera hecho pero, hasta le dijiste a la maestra que estaba bien ese cuando ella te pregunto que si estabas seguro –se defendió Hikaru tratando de poner una sonrisa que termino pareciendo una rara mueca. La verdad el pudo haberse negado pero su timidez realmente no le ayudaba en nada.

-¿Ah? ¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendido Kariya.

-Si –Hikaru asintió terminando de ver las últimas páginas del libro –bien, ya he terminado –dijo el chico sonriendo victorioso

-¿Ah? ¿Tan rápido? –exclamó sorprendido, sentándose de mariposa en la alfombra.

Hikaru rió ante la sorpresa de Kariya y este último no pudo evitar sonrojarse, en parte por la vergüenza de sentir que se estaba burlando de él, pero más que nada al ver como reía inocentemente Hikaru, solo podía pensar en lo endemoniadamente tierno que era…

-Kariya-senpai, ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que nos encargaron el trabajo –señaló el menor sonriendo divertido –¿Cree que eso es ser rápido? –dijo con ironía.

-Bueno yo apenas voy en la mitad –dijo Kariya enseñando el libro con pesadez, desviando la mirada, no se atrevía a ver directamente a su compañero, más que nada porque sentía que aquel calor aun permanecía en su rostro.

-¿Se da cuenta de que el trabajo ya es para mañana? –cuestionó sabiendo la respuesta, suspiró pesadamente –Bueno, supongo que entonces tendremos que usar el plan b…

-¿Plan b? ¿Tenias un plan b? –preguntó algo molesto ¿Eso significaba que no confiaba en él?

-Solo lo tenía previsto, por si acaso ocurría algo como esto –respondió sin darse cuenta que en realidad eso aumentaba la molestia del otro.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar eso? –exclamó levantándose del suelo molesto, era claro que la pregunta era retorica.

-¿Eh? –entonces comprendió lo que podría estar pensando su senpai y sonriendo nerviosamente comenzó a intentar disculparse –N-no me malinterprete. N-no es que de-desconfiara de usted Kariya-senpai, sólo…pe-pensaba en una segunda opción –dijo agitando nerviosamente sus manos frente a sí, gesto que le pareció adorable al otro.

Kariya soltó un suspiró calmándose a sí mismo y, aún con molestia, miró al chico delante de él –bueno, creo que era de esperarse de alguien como tú –dijo ya más tranquilo, cosa que sorprendió a Hikaru ya que habia pensado que el enojo le duraría más –Entonces: ¿Cuál es el dichoso plan b?

-B-bueno, e-es… -Hikaru noto que su voz salió algo temblorosa así que carraspeo para aclararla –Solo dividirnos las preguntas de acuerdo a lo que leímos.

-¡Ah! Eso se oye más fácil de hacer –dijo Kariya mientras volvía a tomar asiento, Hikaru se levantó y busco en su mochila algo con que escribir.

-Tome –dijo el chico entregándole un lapicero negro, mientras él se quedaba con uno azul.

-Terminemos con esto rápido –dijo Kariya con una mueca desganada –"1. ¿Qué te pareció el escrito?" –leyó la pregunta y de inmediato se puso a escribir la respuesta –Aburrido.

El peli morado solamente le miro con el ceño levemente fruncido entre enojo y confusión, pero finalmente suspiró sabiendo que no haría cambiar de opinión al chico tan fácilmente, así que se limito a escribir la respuesta.

"2. ¿Qué opinas de la actitud de Juan cuando estaba cerca de Marta?"

-Era un idiota y muy cobarde, si en verdad le gustaba tanto se lo hubiera dicho fácilmente sin tanto titubeo –dijo Kariya después de leer esa pregunta.

-Tampoco es como si en realidad fuera tan fácil de decir algo como eso –dijo tímidamente el pequeño agachando la mirada.

-¿Eh? No seas tonto. Si alguien te gusta solo deberías ir y decírselo –dijo Kariya encogiéndose de hombros, aunque de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo –Espera ¿por eso estabas tan interesado en la historia? –inquirió algo sorprendido.

-¿Eh? ¿A que se refiere Kariya-senpai? –preguntó Hikaru sin entender realmente.

-No, olvídalo –dijo Kariya volviendo su mirada al escrito.

"5. ¿Qué hubieras hecho en el lugar de Marta al enterarse de que le gustaba a Juan por sus amigas?"

-Fácil: si tantas ganas tenia de saber si era verdad, hubiera ido y le hubiera preguntado directamente –respondió Kariya restándole importancia.

-¿Enserio cree que es así de fácil? –preguntó Hikaru mirándolo como acongojado.

-Pues sí, debe de ser sencillo.

-Solo lo dice porque no ha estado en esa situación –farfulló por lo bajo Hikaru, al parecer con aquella respuesta le habia tocado una fibra sensible y en esos momentos se sentía enojado.

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Kariya, realmente si habia alcanzado a oírlo pero se hizo el desentendido por aquel tono de enojo en la voz del chico.

-No, nada –dijo Hikaru un tanto brusco cosa que hizo que el otro se enojara y a la vez se sintiera mal.

-Dime algo Hikaru ¿acaso tu también te has comportado de esa forma enfrente de quien te gusta? –preguntó sonriendo de forma burlona.

-¿Ah? –de pronto las mejillas del chico adquirieron un tono carmín. En verdad no se esperaba una pregunta como esa en esos momentos…o, bueno, tal vez si, pero hubiera preferido que no se la hubiera hecho precisamente él. En esos momentos deseaba que la maestra no los hubiera puesto juntos o por lo menos, que él hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para cambiar ese escrito por aquel otro titulado "Invasión alienígena"-E-eh, y-yo no…

-Entonces, es cierto –dijo Masaki posando una mano en su barbilla haciendo un gesto como de que estaba pensando –Bueno no importa.

"6- ¿Cómo te hubieras declarado tu entonces?"

-Creí que con las ultimas opiniones que dí ya era bastante claro –dijo el peli azul más para sí que para nadie –Bueno, seria directo y conciso –respondió simplemente.

-Sabe que "del dicho al hecho hay un largo trecho" –la voz de Hikaru sonó con una nota de molestia. Kariya le miro con burla _"parece que conseguí enojar al mocoso."_

-Claro, pero esa frase no aplica en mi caso –comentó Kariya sin mirarlo sonriendo con superioridad –Yo lo que digo lo hago.

-¿Ah sí? –dijo Hikaru rodando los ojos, inhaló profundamente tratando de calmarse, sabiendo que el otro solo lo estaba provocando –Entonces hágalo.

-Explícate.

-Si…-comenzó no sabiendo exactamente que palabras utilizar, lo último en realidad lo habia dicho sin pensar –Si tan fácil crees que es declararse…-levantó la mirada decidido –…entonces hazlo –sonrió triunfal como desafiándolo.

-¿Me estas retando Kageyama Hikaru? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño levemente, e instantes después una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

-Si así quieres verlo –dijo Hikaru restándole importancia encogiéndose de hombros y después volvió a ver directamente al otro, ahora era claro que le estaba retando.

-En ese caso: acepto –dijo con aun esa sonrisa en su rostro –Mañana yo…

-¿Por qué mañana? –interrumpió Hikaru. Obviamente en esos momentos ya se habia olvidado realmente de cómo era él y se estaba dejando llevar por aquella molestia que le provocaba que el otro hablara de una declaración de amor como si fuera algo muy fácil de hacer cuando él…no lo habia conseguido hasta ahora –Si es tan fácil debería de ser capaz de hacerlo hoy mismo.

Se sorprendió un tanto por aquello pero después hizo nuevamente una pose como de que meditaba –Bueno yo lo decía más bien por ti que por mí, pero si estas tan seguro de que prefieres que sea hoy… -dijo Kariya al tiempo que deja un espacio como que esperando a que el otro dijera algo.

-Claro que prefiero que sea hoy –dijo Hikaru firmemente aunque se sentía un tanto confundido por las últimas palabras del defensa.

-Si así lo quieres…-se encogió de hombros haciendo como que no le importaba, a pesar de ello, no podía ignorar que hace apenas unos segundos habia comenzado a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y la temperatura de su rostro iba en aumento. Eso sin contar que las famosas maripositas en el estomago le hacían sentir un poco desorientado, así que sólo bajo la cabeza.

-y… ¿Qué esperas? –preguntó Hikaru con burla al ver como Kariya se sonrojaba _"Ves, no es tan fácil como pensabas."_

Kariya se quedo quieto, tratando inútilmente de ignorar aquellos vuelcos que su corazón parecía dar cada 5 minutos.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de cómo se estaba comportando _"¡Pero que diablos! Kariya Masaki deja de comportarte como un idiota"_ pensó al tiempo que se proporcionaba una cachetada mental.

Hikaru aún permanecía sentado en la cama, observando a Kariya a unos cuantos pasos en frente de él, sin esperarse lo que venía a continuación…

El peli azul rápidamente se acerco al otro y en un movimiento ágil, lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa que usaba en esos instantes, lo levanto a su altura y antes de que el inexperto delantero pudiera decir algo, acerco sus rostros y al ver como el rostro de Hikaru enrojecía, sonrió de una manera que nunca antes se le habia visto hacer provocando que se sonrojara más. Sonrió de una manera dulce, para de inmediato cerrar sus ojos al momento de unir los labios de ambos en un suave y casto beso…

Segundos después soltó de la camisa al chico, rompió el beso posando sus manos en los hombros del contrario y acerco su boca al oído del peli morado.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Kageyama Hikaru –susurró suavemente en su oído.

El cuerpo de Hikaru tembló involuntariamente al sentir la respiración del otro en su oído, sintiendo a la vez como su corazón daba un vuelco por las palabras que habia escuchado –mmm –un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir como Kariya le mordisqueaba el lóbulo aprovechando la situación.

Kariya se alejo del otro, al ver que este le miraba incrédulo y muy ruborizado, sonrió burlonamente.

Se dio media vuelta para luego dirigirse a recoger el libro que le habia orillado a confesarse, lo miró como con cierto agradecimiento al tiempo que lo tomaba en manos y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación de la que el peli morado era dueño. Se colgó su mochila al hombro y tomo la perilla de la puerta para girarla…

-Bueno mocoso, ya he terminado con mi parte del trabajo –dijo Kariya abriendo la puerta, tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado nada –pasare a recogerte mañana temprano para ir a la escuela –salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, haciendo un último ademán con la mano en forma de despedida antes de cerrar.

Lo único que sonó después fueron los pasos lentos y calmados del que se acababa de retirar. Unas voces intercambiando palabras para luego oírse un "hasta pronto" a la vez del sonido de la puerta de la entrada abrirse y casi de inmediato el sonido de cómo era cerrada.

Hikaru aun aturdido se quedo parado, solo observando la puerta de su recamara, analizando lo que habia sucedido hace tan solo unos segundos…

-…me…me beso…

Sus piernas no resistieron mas y se dejo caer en la cama de espaldas, estuvó un rato mirando el techo y después de unos momentos se llevo su mano a sus labios, palpándolos con delicadeza, el sonrojo aun estaba presente en su rostro y por supuesto su corazón en esos instantes corría como loco sintiendo casi que se le salía del pecho –Ka…Kariya-senpai –su otra mano se la llevo a donde estaba su corazón –Creía que le gustaba Kirino-sempai…-una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en sus facciones -…pero…que bien que me equivoque.

* * *

**Inspirado en un proyecto que a mi me dejaron hacer una vez, aunque la parte romántica nunca sucedió en mi caso n_nU**

**Espero que les halla agradado, tenia muchas ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja, asi que me dije: ¿y porque no hacerlo? digo tengo libertad de expresión, es mas todos tenemos libertad de expresión, por eso confió plenamente en que me dejaran reviews con sus opiniones(jeje manera mas original de pedirles reviews no se me pudo haber ocurrido xD), entonces deje que mi imaginación volara, y ya después decidí publicarlo...**

**De hecho este fic iba a ser mas largo pero lo corte ahi porque despues se me fue la imaginacion, pero si quieren luego les publico en un segundo cap la continuacion, eso si, no tengo previsto mas de un 2 capitulo n_n**

**En fin, nos leemos luego ;D**


	2. Extra

**Buenas a todo el mundo, me complace mucho que a pesar de solo tener un par de reviews, al parecer les gusto, eso me alegra, por eso, aun a pesar de estar falta de tiempo por culpa de la esuela(siiii es la cuasnte de todos mis problemas) he decidido publicar el capitulo extra**

**Esto sucede el dia siguiente al capitulo anterior...Recordemos que inazuma eleven go ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero esta historia si es mia nee~**

**Sin mas los dejo con su lectura...**

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

El cielo estaba lleno de nubes, en su mayoría grises, intercalándose con alguna que otra blanca colándose entre ellas, era claro que querían dar un aviso de la muy probable lluvia que se aproximaba.

Claro que esto no parecía ser de mucha importancia para el joven peli morado, que se hallaba muy nervioso, comiendo su desayuno, o por lo menos haciendo el intento…

-Hikaru-chan, la comida es para comerse, no para admirarla todo el rato o pasearla con el tenedor –dijo la madre del chico mirándolo como reprochándole este hecho.

-¿Ah? Si, lo siento mama…-se disculpó llevando por fin la comida en el tenedor a su boca y dejándolo ahí por un buen rato para luego volver a sacarlo tomar otro pedazo de la comida y después de unos segundos volvió a introducir el cubierto con comida en su boca y a dejar el tenedor dentro de esta por otro rato mas, repitió esta acción por los próximos 10 minutos. Su madre le miro extrañada.

-¿Hikaru estas bien? –le preguntó al chico dejando que un tono preocupado se notara.

-¡Si! Y-yo, estoy bien -dijo en respuesta, la mamá del chico se dio cuenta sin embargo de que en realidad eso no era cierto, sin mas soltó un suspiro y dirigió su mirada a la ventana observando el cielo cubierto de nubes.

-Parece que va a llover…-dijo a la nada la señora, volvió su mirada al pequeño y le sonrió como solo una madre puede hacerlo –será mejor que te lleves un paraguas por si acaso –alegre se levantó de la mesa. –Bueno, que te vaya bien en la escuela, cariño –le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego retirarse de la habitación.

El timbre de la casa sonó.

-Hijo ¿podrías ir a abrir? –pidió la señora desde un lugar adentro de la casa.

-¿Eh? Si mama –dijo mientras distraídamente se iba a abrir la puerta de la casa -¿Quién e…? –no termino la oración ya que le sorprendió la persona que estaba frente a él, inmediatamente, como una especie de auto reflejo, los colores se le subieron al rostro.

-Hola –fue el saludo cortante del chico peli azul que estaba con la mirada desviada, ya que sin querer, de camino a casa del menor, su imaginación se puso a jugar un rato con él, provocando que la mayor parte del camino estuviera sonrojado. De hecho hasta que no se hubo tranquilizado un poco fue cuando toco el timbre ya que llevaba un rato afuera esperando.

–Eh –baciló –Hikaru yo te…-no pudo completar la oración ya que la puerta le fue cerrada inmediatamente en la cara -¿Eh?

…

Hikaru se mantenía apoyado en la puerta, como evitando que de alguna manera un monstro que hubiera afuera se adentrara en su casa, y no es que estuviera pensando que el chico del otro lado de la puerta fuera espantoso, no todo lo contrario…

_"No es momento de pensar en eso"_ sintió como el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba.

En verdad que casi habia sentido como le daba un paro cardiaco justo en la entrada de su casa y es que no esperaba que realmente su sempai viniera por él, aunque después aquella confesión.

…

Por otro lado Kariya se quedo como estatua observando la puerta –¿pero que diablos…? –refunfuñó por lo bajo. Sintió una ira invadirle.

El que bien se habia tomado la molestia de ir a recoger a ese niño y este le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

-… -Apretó los puños y los dientes, tomó un poco de aire y respiró como tratando de calmarse.

_"Vamos Kariya, recuerda como es el, él suele ser muy tímido, y tu…bueno, ayer le besaste y le confesaste que te gusta, vamos no esperarías realmente que justo hoy se te lanzara en brazos y te dijera que también le gustas ¿cierto? Así que tranquilízate y ten un poco de paciencia"_ se decía a si mismo mentalmente.

…

-¿Que hago? –murmuró Hikaru aun rojo de la vergüenza y es que el solo pensar que Kariya estaba detrás de su puerta, esperándolo, para ir juntos, "solos", a la escuela, solo le hacía recordar el beso que le dio ayer el mayor -¿Qué hago? –se volvió a preguntar como esperando a que su conciencia se materializara y se convirtiera en un grillo para que luego le diera la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

...

-¡KAGEYAMA HIKARU! ¡ABRE DE UNA BUENA VEZ ESTA MALDITA PUERTA!

De acuerdo. Definitivamente la paciencia no era lo suyo.

Nunca lo fue y estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas en que algún día lo fuera, no resistió más de un par de minutos afuera sin recibir respuesta.

…

Hikaru se asustó por el grito y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho, sintiéndose mal por ello, abrió lentamente la puerta agachando la mirada, sobre todo para evitar ver al peli azul enojado con el.

–Lo-lo siento, Kariya-senpai…-pronunció quedito jugueteando con sus manos nerviosamente.

Kariya no dijo nada al principio, solo le observo, dándole mucha ternura la forma de comportarse del pequeño.

Se permitió sonreírle cariñosamente, de todas formas no lo notaria mientras tuviera la mirada gacha y además no era como si tuviera realmente que ocultar sus sentimientos ahora que el peli morado ya sabía de ellos.

Hikaru entonces se atrevió por fin a verle directo, mas de inmediato volvió a agachar la mirada, esta vez sonrojado fuertemente sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba de nueva cuenta una carrera y unas pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que viajaban desde su estomago recorriéndole todo el cuerpo le provocaban una agradable sensación de cosquilleo. Nervioso volvió a alzar su mirada y rápidamente la volvió a desviar, esa era la segunda vez que veía esa extraña, pero hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su sempai.

-Eh…yo…¡voy por mi mochila! –se excusó rápidamente Hikaru desapareciendo casi de inmediato de la vista del otro.

En el momento que estuvo en espera el chico _"No sabes cuánto odio…" _pensó Kariya al darse cuenta de que aun tenía esa `boba´ sonrisa en su rostro, se dio una palmada en la frente para salir del trance en el que habia caído -…todo esto que me haces sentir –susurró dejando que sus palabras se las llevara el aire.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer de repente, primero solo eran una que otra, pero de a poco comenzaron a caer más y más, haciéndose entonces la tan prevista lluvia en los noticieros de esa mañana.

Al principio Kariya se quedo afuera quieto dejando que la lluvia le mojara, pero cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte decidió cubrirse con el paraguas que habia pensado llevarse en la mañana.

-¿Eh? –lo busco por todas partes y entonces se dio cuenta del error que habia cometido. –No puede ser…-refunfuño sintiéndose frustrado y es que el recuerdo que haber visto el paraguas en la entrada del orfanato, pensar en llevarlo consigo, y al final salir del lugar sin el…

Sí. Su pensamiento solo se habia quedado en eso…un simple pensamiento.

Se adentró entonces en la casa, antes de mojarse más de lo que debería, observando afuera como la lluvia caía aumentando de pronto su fuerza y luego volviendo a disminuirla, como si estuviera jugando…

-¿Qué no puede ser Kariya-senpai? –pregunto Hikaru curioso, mirando como se sobresaltaba por la repentina aparición de él. Kariya no habia pasado más allá del recibidor.

-¡N-no aparezcas así de la nada! –regañó el mayor enfadado, así mismo Hikaru se confundió.

-¡Vaya! A comenzado a llover… –dijo Hikaru observando la puerta de la entrada, vagando entre sus pensamientos recordó el que por ahora era primordial – Bueno, esto ¿nos vamos? –preguntó el menor agachando la mirada.

-Claro pero no traigo paraguas así que tendremos que compartir uno…

Ambos se quedaron extrañamente callados, ninguno de los dos se veía, ambos tenían la vista fija en la lluvia, lo divertido era, que a pesar de ese hecho, parecían tener el pensamiento conectado debido a sus expresiones similares…

Un suspiro fue lo único que salió de los labios del menor.

Momentos después…

La lluvia aún caía y esta vez parecía tener una carga más fuerte, de hecho de vez en cuando caían unas gotas más solidas que las normales, y la temperatura habia disminuido considerablemente…

Por otro lado, un par de chicos caminaban a la escuela no muy a prisa, ya que justamente antes de que ambos salieran de la casa del menor, la secretaria de la escuela habia llamado para avisar que las clases iniciarían tres cuartos de hora más tarde por aquella lluvia, así que iban a paso calmado…

Lo gracioso de esa situación, es que ambos iban bajo un paraguas, que francamente era muy _estrecho_ y de alguna manera los dos intentaban mantenerse lo más alejados posible el uno del otro o por lo menos uno de ellos lo hacía, el otro, solamente no quería presionarlo, evitando intercambiar palabras, eso sí, sintiendo ambos los nervios que les invadían.

Curiosamente el resto de la gente que transitaba por ahí, eran parejas que iban bien acarameladas abrazándose bajo el paraguas para que ninguno se mojara…

El peli morado trataba inútilmente cubrirse un poco más, ya que al tratar de mantener la distancia con su sempai el paraguas no le tapaba por completo, dejando su hombro izquierdo expuesto a la lluvia y ya le estaba comenzando a dar un poco de frio por esa parte –mmm –soltó un gimoteo de resignación.

Y entonces fue cuando el peli azul salió de sus pensamientos, en los que habia estado vagando por todo el recorrido que llevaban. Observó al otro, que veía con enojo su hombro, como estado reclamándole algo, también noto que el chico temblaba ligeramente.

¿Tenía frio acaso?

Su cerebro reacciono cuando observo el paraguas en mano, miro atentamente al otro comprobando que lo que pensaba era cierto…se estaba mojando, no dijo ni una palabra, solo movió un poco más el paraguas a la izquierda, provocando que ahora su hombro derecho se mojara.

-¿Eh?...-Hikaru notó de pronto como su hombro ya no era humedecido por las gotas de lluvia y dejo que una sonrisa de victoria se dibujara en sus facciones.

Una vez feliz de haber logrado aquello, volvió su vista a su acompañante. El iba con su mirada perdida el camino que tomaban, le miró un rato más y se sintió enrojecer al recordar la situación en la que estaban.

Aún no habían tocado el tema del beso y eso lo agradecía de sobremanera.

¿Por qué? Fácil, su timidez…usualmente, el era un chico muy alegre que mostraba sus emociones con facilidad, eso, bueno…ese era parte del problema y es que desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por su senpai tendía a ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya se ponía por tratar de complacer a todo mundo y los nervios eran más grandes cuando estaba a solas con él. Como en ese momento.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Kageyama aun observaba al otro, de pronto una corriente de aire se sintió y el frio en su hombro fue inevitable pero parecía haber disminuido, por pura curiosidad se fijo en los hombros del otro. Noto entonces que el hombro derecho del otro estaba sufriendo lo que anteriormente habia pasado con su hombro izquierdo.

Reacciono atando cabos sueltos...

-Kariya-senpai se esta mojando…-susurro, claro que estaba consciente de que el otro le habia escuchado, se sintió un poco culpable y empujo la mano del otro al lado contrario para taparlo completamente a su costa –será mejor que se cubra bien –sonrió agradecido, de una manera tierna, sabiendo de antemano que el otro le habia cubierto sin importarle que él se mojara.

-¿Ah? –Masaki no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al ver esa sonrisa que le regalaba el otro –N-no seas tonto…yo estoy bien así, además es tu paraguas –dijo Kariya tranquilamente volviendo a cubrir a Hikaru.

-Pero así solo conseguirá mojarse –replicó, volviendo a empujar el paraguas al lado contrario.

-Pero tú no.

-Pero usted si.

-Pero tú no.

…

Sostuvieron esta discusión por unos 10 minutos más, hasta que Kariya se detuvo y sostuvó firmemente el paraguas, Hikaru también se detuvo y le miró nuevamente como lo habia hecho ayer, con aquella retadora mirada que solo se le veía al momento de jugar un partido y no cuando discutía con alguien porque…bueno que el discutirá ya era de por sí muy raro.

-Que no. Ya te lo dije. Este paraguas es tuyo, por lo tanto, al único que debe cubrir es a ti ¿quedo claro? –dijo cuando finalmente su muy poca paciencia se habia agotado.

Habia conseguido un nuevo record de 10 minutos.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ya dije que no me importa mojarme un poco.

Hikaru hizo un pequeño mohín, pero después suspiró resignado mientras ambos volvían a retomar la caminata, volvió su mirada al frente y observo a una curiosa pareja que iban tranquilamente abrazados mientras mantenían una conversación común y corriente…

Una idea se cruzo por su mente y se sintió enrojecer por la imagen que se le habia venido a la cabeza.

Observó de reojo a su compañero, más específicamente su hombro, sintiéndose levemente culpable, volvió rápido su vista enfrente y luego la poso en sus zapatos cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

_"Vamos Hikaru hazlo, no tiene nada de malo, además bien sabes que deseas hacerlo"_ esa molesta voz que siempre le incitaba a hacer locuras estaba presente de nuevo.

_"Pero no puedo, me da mucha…vergüenza" _se respondió a si mismo.

_"Solo hazlo"_ ordenó la voz.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, con algo de temor. Se acerco más a Kariya y en un rápido movimiento tomo su brazo, lo medio movió para luego pasárselo por los hombros y finalmente hacer que posicionara el paraguas en medio de los dos, esta vez tapándolos a ambos.

-¿Ah? –al peli azul le sorprendió esta acción, inmediatamente la sangre se le subió al rostro– ¿Qué…qué haces? –preguntó entre sorprendido y avergonzado.

-N-no… no quiero que usted se moje y usted no quiere que yo me moje, a-así que… -le quitó el paraguas a Kariya con su mano izquierda –A…así ninguno de los dos nos mojaremos… -terminó en un susurro.

Sin darse cuenta, inconscientemente sus pasos se fueron alentando, aun permanecían en movimiento, pero iban más lento que antes, como intentando alargar de alguna forma el camino…

-Ka-Kariya-senpai…- comenzó el peli morado con las mejillas claramente sonrojadas –esto…sobre lo que sucedió ayer…-sus manos estaban temblando al igual que su voz, la cual sonaba débil debido al nudo que se habia formado en la garganta.

Las palabras exigían libertad, pero a la vez agradecían el estar unos momentos atoradas, no podían…simplemente no podían salir así como así.

-…no me dio, oportunidad de darle una respuesta…-terminó por decir Hikaru.

Entonces ambos detuvieron su paso, Kariya no se habia atrevido a quitarle el brazo de los hombros y, claro, Hikaru no deseaba que el otro lo hiciese.

Ambos sentían una especie de sentimiento contradictorio, por un lado, los nervios provocaban que la situación fuera incomoda, pero por el otro, estaba la comodidad de estar así, abrazados, bajo la lluvia (solos…juntos)…

-Hikaru…-Masaki observó como el chico le arrebato el paraguas dejando su mano izquierda libre, para luego tomarla con un poco de timidez y finalmente entrelazar sus dedos.

-…yo, bueno vera…también me…me… –tragó saliva al sentir su garganta reseca.

Su mirada aún permanecía en el suelo, otra vez, aquellos nervios le volvían a invadir, aunque en realidad estos ya llevaban un rato con él, desde que salió de su casa, solo que parecían haber aumentado.

Antes de que pudiera continuar con lo que iba a decir, sintió como Kariya separaba sus manos y retiraba su brazo de sus hombros para posicionarlo alrededor de su cintura y luego atraerlo más a si, por auto reflejo Hikaru volvió su rostro al del otro con sorpresa, la cual solo incremento al momento en que sus labios se vieron atrapados por los del otro.

La mano del peli morado tembló y sin tomar en cuenta que el paraguas terminaría en el suelo, lo soltó, mas el otro ya lo habia tomado con la mano libre para evitar que terminaran mojados.

Fue más sencillo de lo que uno esperaría, Kariya esta vez se mantuvo unos segundos sin despegarse del otro, de igual manera que la vez anterior, pero ahora no tenía en mente separarse muy pronto, el menor mismo le habia dicho: "no me dejo darle una respuesta…"

Pues, que se la diera. Ya le estaba dando una oportunidad de responder en ese momento…

De pronto el mayor, nada mas sintió como algo cálido le rodeaba el cuello, a la vez que sentía la presión de los labios contrarios, entre abrió los ojos, notando que el otro ya los habia cerrado, siendo una clara muestra de que le esta correspondiendo y no pudo reprimir el sonreír contra los labios de Hikaru al momento de volver a cerrar sus ojos para disfrutar del contacto.

Hikaru sentía su rostro arder, su corazón palpitar fuertemente contra su pecho, como el brazo que le rodeaba le apretaba mas, apegando mas los cuerpos de ambos, un vértigo que le provocaba estremecerse y una sonrisa en los labios de su senpai…

Estuvieron así unos instantes solo disfrutando del momento, hasta que finalmente el menor decidió separarse un poco, solo para poder terminar con aquella inconclusa confesión, que a estas alturas, parecía ya ser innecesaria…

-Yo lo…-comenzó a decir Hikaru pero Kariya le interrumpió, un pequeñísimo detalle se le estaba olvidando.

-Hikaru…deja de tratarme de usted…-sonó entre orden y petición, no tenía idea de que se supone que era –Tenemos la misma edad, no es necesario.

-...está bien…-Hikaru sonrió avergonzado, asintiendo con la cabeza, se quedaron mirando a los ojos. El menor sintió que ya no podía mas -…te quiero…mucho, Kariya Masaki –fue un susurro nervioso y aun así claro.

Kariya sonrió tiernamente ante eso, apoyo su frente en la del otro, cerrando sus ojos, para luego soltar un suspiro -…y yo a ti, Hikaru…yo a ti.

Y lo único que obtuvo en respuesta fue una suave y dulce risita.

* * *

**Bueno no se si me halla quedado bien, realmente no se me vinieron muchas ideas de como Hikaru le responderia y esto fue lo que al final me salio, un dia de lluvia puede que no sea el mejor escenario pero a mi me parece que quedo lindo jeje**

**Espero sus comentarios, criticas, aplausos, lo que quieran decirme es bienvenido...**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y esperando que haya sido de su agrado, no me queda otra mas que despedirme**

**Nos leemos luego ;D**


End file.
